Star Fox: Dimensions
by Bladeson64
Summary: The starfox team is on a simple mission delivering gem samples to Katina. But what happens when one of those samples have the ablity to warp objects across dimensions and brings a being from another world to the lylat system? Review please
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

Hello. This is my first story to be posted on the Web so go easy. This may also be my last because I'm simply trying to obtain feedback on the story to "test" my skills as a writer, after this, I will move on to another story that will not be posted here and I'll attempt to have published, though I doubt that will happen.

Now for some info on the story, this is going to be a Star fox "fan fic" as they call it. This was originally going to be a Zelda story but as you can see that's been changed. This story went under another dramatic change around the summer of '06 (yes, I have wanted to do this since I was in the 7th grade Hahaha) when its plot got changed from taking place from Adventures through command to a Completely original story. I wanted to avoid the kind of story where a writer created character pretty much takes over the roll of the real main character. I may post a chapter giving an example of this in later days.

One last thing Id like to say, seriously, I am NOT a furry. At one point I associated with them on a forum site but I left because at one point I was an Ass hole to a member, almost got banned and my "victim" as you could call it, left although I'm not sure if I'm the reason for it but I still feel horrible about it. If I am, Id like to say sorry John Brown, please except my apology. Also I'm sorry if you didn't want your forum name through out there Hahaha.

Btw excuse any typos. I sure your smart enough to figure out what I'm getting at and ill post the dates that the story is on. For example the story starts in the summer of August 2006. And ill try to update this every Friday. And I won't disappear from the site without a warning unlike some other authors…

Now, to give Fan Fiction a shot!

--

Vermont

10:09 am

His vision was blurred. He had no feeling at all. He laid there trying to figure out why he was in this position, on his stomach and on the floor. Had someone hit him? His head hurt to some extent but something told him he wasn't under attack.. Feeling came back to him suddenly. He could feel a fuzzy feeling across his back, which wasn't covered by a shirt. Then his vision cleared up. The boy wasn't surprised to learn where he was.

He was on the floor. The fuzzy feeling was a blanket wrapped around his body. He had simply rolled out of bed and smacked his head on the floor. It was nothing really out of the ordinary. He had a habit of rolling off of beds. The boy's name was Tom. He was just like any other 13 year old from Vermont. The only thing that stood out from the other kids was the fact his family had a lot of land.

He arose from his uncomfortable position on the floor, placing both hands on the floor and pushing up. He then lift his leg and pushed up arising to his feet. His arm had been twisted behind his back and hurt incredibly when he moved it. He guessed he had been in that position for awhile judging by how sore it was.

Tom then walked towards the doorway to his bathroom, which was connected to his room. He proceeded to the mirror and stared into it. In his reflection, he saw a young teen with medium-long brown hair, steel blue eyes, and an acne problem. He stared at it, studying his face, wondering if he had any new zits of all things. Tom reached for the faucet, and turned it on. Cupping his hands, he reached under the running water and filled his hands with cold water. He bent down and splashed the water onto his face. The shock from the cold immediately cleared the haze in his mind. He was officially awake. Starring back into the mirror, he saw a now wide-eyed teenage that had the expression that someone had thrown a bucket of water on him.

Turning around, he proceeded back in to his room. He felt the change from cold tile to warm rug on his feet when he left the bathroom and entered his room. He walked to center of the room and stopped. Looking around, he began to pick out what he will need or he'll possibly need for the day. Slowly turning around, he started choosing. The first thing he saw were his jeans he'd been wearing for two days.

"Not going commando," he said aloud to himself while he grabbed the pants and threw them on the bed.

The next thing he saw was a 4-inch long pocketknife on his bureau. Instinctively he picked it up when he saw it. He never left home without it. He threw that on the bed along with the jeans.

He then opened the bureau and reached for the first shirt he saw, which was an olive drab shirt. He checked to see if it was clean or just dirty shirt he had thrown back in the bureau when he was rushing to clean his room. Smelling okay, he threw that to the bed where the jeans and knife sat.

Feeling he had gotten what he needed for the moment, he proceeded to his stereo and hit play, then began to get dressed as Metalica began to play.

End of section

Somewhere on the edge of the Lylat system

10:15 am

A massive battleship silently slid through space, its four massive engines spewed out red and orange flames. The sleek silver starship flew through space, its course changing slightly every few minutes, looking as though it following a invisible road. It ship had five swept back wings, two on the starboard side, two on the port side, one placed above the other, and one on the top, running right down the back of the craft. On the underside, there was a small opening for launching and docking fighters.

Below each of the port and starboard wings was a massive cannon. Even a person that was uneducated in weapons design could tell that cannons of that size could easily obliterate a small starship and punch a hole straight through a unshielded medium sized cruiser. The back of the ship was an upside down V shape. Along the back of the ship were 16 small turrets used for fending off smaller craft. 8 turrets were on each side of the V. Every turret was armed with 6 small sized cannons, 3 on each side of the bubble shaped cockpit.

The cruiser was a force to be reckoned with. From a distance, one could make out a red design (which was obviously a temporary paint job because of its rough look) on the side of the massive wing that ran down the middle on the cruiser. An enemy of the crew that occupied the ship would be horrified upon seeing the logo, that is, assuming they could get close to it without being annihilated, for the logo was a red fox on all fours with a wing on its back.

The ship belonged to the star fox team.

On board the _Silver streak_ (A.N I couldn't find a good place for the name in the last section)

10:20 am.

A young fox sat in a chair in aboard the _Silver streak's_ bridge. The red vulpine stared lazily out into the void of space, wishing something would happen. The war with the aparoids had ended seven months ago and since then things had been moving far slower than usual. No rebellions, no space pirates, nothing. _It shouldn't be this calm._ Thought the fox. _There was always rebellions breaking out and we haven't gotten any call about dealing with pirates. Either the generals giving us time off or everyone's been scared shitless from the aparoid attack and the are all hiding._ Sure, they are on a mission right now but its moving some jewels and rock samples to Katia from some remote planet farther out the saruia that he didn't even no the name of. Real exciting.

A loud hiss was heard as the main door to the bridge opened. In stepped a blue and red colored falcon, dressed in tan jacket and green pants. Immediately upon entering the room, the raptor began a now usual series of complaints.

"I can't take it! It's so god damn boring around here! If stuff doesn't start to get interesting soon, I'm gonna leave again." Said the bird of prey.

The fox turned his attention away from the window and faced the bird.

"Falco, you've been saying you were going to leave for three months. If you're going to leave, then do it already. If you aren't then quit complaining." Replied the fox.

The falcon wasn't expecting an answer like that. He stood in the doorway shocked, then proceeded to a chair next to the fox as the doors hissed shut behind him. He sat down quietly in the chair next to the fox, which was a good 4 feet away. The falcon looked at the red vulpine, expecting an angry glare, but instead saw the back of his head, as the fox had turned his attention back to the black void outside the window.

_Its so boring_ thought the raptor. _I'm actually hoping we will get attacked just so we will have something to do damn it._

His mind began to wander. He thought of many things, ranging from, dog fighting, to the aparoid war, he even wondered what Slippy was doing. _What _is_ he doing? _He thought. _Ah it doesn't matter_. Just out of curiosity, he checked the nearby computer to find out where they were. After the tapping of keys and a kick to the hard drive for running slow, he saw they were just on the edge of the inner system. Soon they would been in the light space corridor, were they could jump to light speed and reach Katina.

The light speed corridor was basically a thick ring shaped area that ran around the inner system where ships could enter light speed without the worry of hitting planets or other objects at high speed. It ran clockwise around the Lylat system.

Seeing where they were, he guessed where most likely Slippy was, moving the samples and jewels to the loading bay from the cargo room by hand cart. The _Silver Streak _didn't have the luxury of the loading bay being adjacent to the cargo bay. Even though this was a modern ship, it still had its flaws. He missed the great fox, it was so much better than this "rental" ship, as he called it. The _silver streak _was a temporary home for the star fox team as a new great fox was built. They received it directly from the cornirean army.

Seeing how he had nothing better to do, he decided to go help Slippy move the samples. He got up

and walked towards the door. It opened with a hiss as he walked through, and then hissed shut behind him.

_Silver streak's _cargo bay

10:32 Am

"Grrr" groaned a green toad as he lifted a open box of samples onto a large cart.

_You would think this modern cruiser would have some sort of mechanized form lift stuff in the cargo bay _thought the toad. The sample box came down with a crash as he drop the heavy box on to the cart.

"Phew, last one" he said aloud.

"Talking to yourself again Slippy?" said a familiar voice.

The startled toad jumped. He turned to see Falco standing in the doorway. He must've been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't here the door open.

"Hey Falco. What's going on?" Said the Amphibian

"Nothing, that's why I'm down here. I need something to do so I figured Id come help you."

"Well, I'm done moving the samples, so there's nothing else to do. You can walk with me down to the loading bay if you want." Said the toad.

"Sure…" said an unenthusiastic Falco

Slippy pushed the cart passed Falco and out the door, raising then falling slightly as it passed over the threshold. Falco followed him out of the room. In the hall Falco walked along side Slippy. They walked down the hallway, passing window after window, through door after door. Finally, Falco, trying to get a conversation going, said "So what have you been doing to keep yourself occupied?"

"A lot of things. Stuff like keeping the Arwings in shape and constantly check all of _Silver streaks _systems. As advance as this ship is, it still needs a lot of repairs and tuning. Its no Great Fox"

"Yeah, I miss that ship…." Replied the falcon.

There was an awkward silence. Bringing up the Great Fox always saddened the Star Fox crew. It was like a home and its loss was hard to take. Trying to lighten the situation, Falco said suddenly, "Hey, ill race you to the loading bay" and took off running

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" the amphibian began to push the cart faster and soon was at full speed. He was gaining on Falco slowly. He passed by windows, rushed through door after door, over each of the thresholds on the floor in the doors. The cart would bump at each threshold, going a little ways into the air. It was during one of these bumps that a jewel fell out of the box, unnoticed and landed on the ground as the toad rushed off in chase of his rival. This was no ordinary jewel though. It had a circular shape to it, with four points on it, position so it looked somewhat like a compass. The gem began to glow suddenly, then stopped. It defiantly wasn't an ordinary jewel.

Vermont

10:35

Tom sat at the kitchen table. An empty plate stood in front of him were a bagel once was. He thought of what he was going to do today. _Maybe ill go visit Alex _he thought. A surprise visit would be fun, hang around, play some Smash Bros. Melee. _Yeah ill do that_ he decided.

He rose from his seat and walked out into the living room, where he then proceeded to the stairs, which stood right next to the front door. Walking up about 20 steps, he then turned right and walked down the hallway, past the laundry room on the left, then his parents room on the right, finally reaching his room on the right side near the end of the hall. He opened the wood door and walked in to a small, white colored room. Looking to the wall across from his bed, he saw his TV. Connected to it was a Jet black Game cube, with 4 different colored controllers plugged in, Jet Black, orange, standard game cube purple, as he called it, and a Platinum wave bird. He unplugged the purple controller and threw it on his bed.

He then walked over to his desk and opened a door, revealing 12 canisters of Co2 and a rifle sling. He picked up one canister and put it in his pocket, then picked up the sling and threw it on the bed.. Walking over to his bed, he kneeled down and reached under and began feeling around. He found a sock, a walking stick and a pair of boxers, none in which he was looking for. Finally, he his hand brushed up against a cold, plastic object. He grabbed on to it and pulled it out.

He had taken out a 177. Caliber pellet gun, modeled after a French FAMAS assault rifle. He had bought it from Alex, along with the 12 tanks of Co2 about a week ago. He hadn't fired it yet and was looking forward to shooting it. He didn't get why Alex wanted to sell it. It looked like it was a good gun.

Placing that FAMAS on the bed, he turned to his closet and walk towards it. He opened it and saw all the clothes inside. Pushing the clothes aside, he revealed his sword collection, ranging from Double edge long swords to Jet-black, modern looking Japanese swords. But these weren't what he was looking for. Looking to the far left, he saw a crudely made double edge sword lacking hand guards that his dad had made from a piece of spare scrap steel. It had been insulted, called ugly, worthless and a piece of shit. But Tom didn't care. He loved it. He had it since he was roughly 7 years old after he became a Zelda fan and begged his dad to make him a sword. It held a special place in his heart and was his prized possession.

He removed the sword, or "bur" as he called it because of the fact he couldn't keep burs off its edge, no matter how often he filed them down. He walked over to his bed and placed Bur on the bed. He them picked up the 177. And clipped the sling to the loop on the barrel, then to the loop on the shatterproof composite stock. He then walked over to his desk again and pick up his empty backpack, which had been sitting on the desk. Tom walked back over to the bed and put his game cube controller in the bag, along with a change of clothes in case he of an unexpected sleepover.

Feeling he had what he needed, he picked up the FAMAS and slung it over his back. He then picked up his backpack and after some struggling, irritation, and cursing, he managed to weave the backpack around the FAMAS's barrel and got it to rest comfortably on his back. Picking up Bur, he walked towards the door when a shiny object reflected off the corner of his eye. Turning to his right, his saw his silver Nintendo DS. Thinking of the possibility that Alex could be playing World of Warcraft, he picked it up and slipped it into his pocket in case he needed something to do.

Knowing he had what he needed, he walked out the door, down the hallway, down the 20-step flight of stairs and walked to the front door. Reaching for the key magnet, he took a house key off the clip and pocketed it. He reached for the doorknob, grasped it tightly, turned it, and pushed. He then stepped outside and proceeded around to the back of his house and towards the woods.

The Vermont Wilderness

11:03 am

He had been walking for a good 30 minutes now, about roughly a quarter way to Alex's house. His house was about 5 miles away from his, the quickest way on foot was through the woods. He walked along a ridge that him and his dad maintain along the top of that stony ridge. He continued walking, seeing familiar rocks and trees. He had walked this path so many times, he knew most of it by heart. He walked for about 5 more minutes, occasionally jumping for rock to rock when there was gaps in the path.

Eventually, he came to a fork in the path. He stopped and looked right, the path he always took, and then left, a path he hadn't traveled down since he was five. He has a reason to not travel down that path. He was horrified of it, when he was five years of age, he was walking with his family down that path when he tripped over a rock and rolled down the hill, fracturing his arm in the process. Since then he's had nightmares of falling down that path and even at his current age he was afraid of it. He didn't even know what was at the bottom of it, he just knew it led to Alex's house.

Standing there, he thought _Ill have to get over it eventually, but when? I'm still afraid of it… you know what? Fuck it. I'm doing it today _He decided. Turning to his left, he started down the path. The hill was fairly steep. And it was rocky too, more rocky than the top of the ridge. He soon found himself leaping from rock to rock. Of course he was risking falling, but he didn't want to go around them, the small pine trees that grew along the top of the ridge soon began to disappear as he descended lower into the valley, in their place where massive oak trees. Soon, the rocks were fewer and farther between, and before he knew it, he was walking on flat ground. _Man its gonna be a bitch getting back up that_ he thought.

Walking at a normal pace now, he looked up and looked at the massive oaks. They were the biggest he had ever seen. He couldn't even estimate their height. He also noticed there was a lot more wildlife down here than at the top of the ridge. Blue jays and chickadees were singing their songs, he even heard the screech of a falcon in the distance, something he didn't hear very often. Among all the noise from the wildlife, he began to here the sound of running water… and a lot of it. Curiosity getting the best of him, he began to run toward the noise. Running through the woods, he began to see a clearing in the large oaks. He got closer and closer to the clearing, the noise of water growing louder with each passing step. He soon burst from the woods and was standing in a field. A river was running through the middle some 50 feet away.

He didn't know there was a river here. _Well that's what I get for being afraid of a stupid hill_ he thought. Noticing the path continued along side the river, he began to walk the trail again. He walked for at least 15 minutes before seeing a hill him the field._ That's weird, how could a hill be just right in the middle of a field? Whatever ill blame the glaciers._ He thought. He began to follow the path again, which led around the hill, but his adventurous personality stopped him. _I should climb that hill_ he thought. _Yeah, that will be fun_. He turned and faced the hill, then charged at it his backpack and FAMAS bounced on his back and Bur swung with his hand. He ran straight up the hill, strafing from left to right to maintain speed. He then reached the top and turned around and looked at what he just accomplished. He stood there, breathing heavily then, smiling, he raised Bur, swung it in a horizontal left swing, then a downward right swing celebrating his victory over the hill, then grasped it in both hands and raised it above his head and yelled "HIIIYAAA" as he jumped forward and swung down in at the ground. He didn't land successfully though, as the ground had given away below him. As he began to fall, he yelled "whooooaaaa SHIIIIIIT!

Under ground cave

11:40 am

He woke up. His mind was fuzzy and his body numb. He knew he didn't roll out of bed. The ground was too hard. Tom opened his eyes and got to his knees. He looked around and saw he was in a cave. "Where the hell am I? He said aloud. He stood and began to explore his surroundings. The cave was well lit, despite the fact it was fairly large. He saw where he fell. It was a small opening and he figured he could get out because of some conveniently bittersweet vines.

He turned around and saw something out of the ordinary. A large stone arch, with a small podium shaped rock in the middle. He walked over to it. On the podium were to gems. Each in the same shape, a circle shaped rock with four points coming off of it, making a compass like shape. One gem was blue and the other white. He reached down and grabbed the white one. He pulled it and I came out surprisingly easy. He slipped it into his pocket and grabbed the other one. He pulled the blue one but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pulled it. Giving up, he decided he should get out of there. But then he realized he didn't have Bur. Looking around frantically, he saw it on the ground where he had fallen. Relieved, he walked over quickly and picked it up.

He started towards the vines when he felt, a vibration in his pocket when the sword brushed up against his left pocket that the gem was in. switching Bur to his right hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone. It wasn't doing anything now. Out of curiosity, he held it up to Bur. Much to his surprise, it started to vibrate again. He held it closer to Bur, to the point were they were touching. Surprising him even more, the steel that Bur was made of began to ripple like water!

He was very curious now. He pressed the gem up against Bur as hard as he could and the stone entered the seemingly liquid metal. Bur then began to glow. Tom at this point was beginning to freak out. He threw he prized possession to the ground as it was engulfed in white light. Tom shielded his eyes from the light with his arm.

Suddenly the light was gone. Slowly, Tom moved his arms away. On the ground where Bur once sat was a sword with a bleach white blade and a sky blue hilt. He knew it was still his sword, it was still the same shape as Bur and it still didn't have a hand guard. It was just a different color and was missing its signature burs. Reaching down, he picked up his new sword.

As though this wasn't weird enough for the poor teen, the blue stone began to glow on the podium. Curiosity was driving the boy nuts. He walked over to the podium. As he did so, the blue stone grew brighter. Bur had begun glowing too, except it was a soft, beautiful blue light.

Something came over Tom. Something was telling him to how up his sword. As if it was instinctive, he did. Moving Bur so it was vertical and in front of him, he noticed the shape of the white stone was engraved in the blade where he pushed it in. It was glowing bright white. A brighter white than the rest of the blade. He thought _okay a white and blue stone that glow when they are near each other. What happens when they touch?_

He slowly lowered the blade to the point where the engraving was almost directly over the blue stone. The stone arch began to glow and the podium began to shake, then it sunk into the ground. The arches were now a bright white now. Tom again shielded his eyes until the brightness subsided. He looked at the arches and saw what looked like white light in the half circle arch but it gave off almost no light. He stared at it. Then walked over to it. Again, his curiosity got the best of him and he reached out and touched it.

The light rippled like water. The urge of adventure taking over, he took off his bag and then removed the FAMAS. He opened the cover in the handle by unscrewing a knob on the bottom and slipped in a tank of Co2. Then put the cover back on and twisted the knob until he heard the his of Co2 flowing through the gun. Holding the FAMAS in one hand and Bur in the other, he walked through the portal

Warp

Time unknown

His body was cool. He was floating down a tunnel at a high speed. He looked around him and saw the tunnel was made of water. He reached out but couldn't touch it. It was out of reach and he was stuck in the middle of the tunnel. Minutes passed. Soon he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Was he dead? _Don't step into the light! _He thought. He laughed. Like he had a choice. The light was getting close quick. He did what he could. Hope for the best and did what the navy would say

BRACE FOR IMPACT

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note. The first part of this chapter takes place during the time Tom is in the woods. The first section with Star Fox is happening right before Tom arrives on _Silver Streak_.

Another thing, I don't plan on correcting errors in any previous chapters. I'm doing this so I can see how I improve in writing.

Please review. I know you don't want to but I enjoy reading them and knowing what people think of mah story (and no, mah wasn't a typo. I felt like spelling my that way Hahaha)

Chapter Two

_Silver Streaks _gym

11:31 Am

An aging hare grunted and breathed heavily as he struggled to lift weights on a bench press. The old hare's name was Peppy. Despite his old age, he was still in very good shape, being fairly strong and agile. He was also a wise fellow, with years of experience under his belt, ranging from history and topography to battle strategies and dog fighting. He was a senior member of the Star Fox team, he knew Fox's father before they were captured by Andross many years ago. He promised him he would raise Fox like a son and did so. He was like a father figure to the young fox. His years of flying were over for the most part, though he did go for a flight every now and then. Now he resided on the bridge whenever the team was on a mission, relaying combat information and changes on the battlefield to the team.

He lifted the weights one last time, and then placed them on the rack. The bench press shook slightly as the 120lb bar came down. He sat up, breathing heavily, after staring at the floor for a few minutes catching his breath, he looked across the room to the person whom replaced his position on the team. On the only running treadmill in the gym ran a blue, female fox.

Krystal was orphaned as a kit when unknown forces destroyed her home planet. She was the only survivor. Up until about four years ago, she was looking for the answer to her planet's destruction until she received a distress signal from Sauria, where she was trapped by Andross and then later rescued by Fox.

Noticing she was being watched, she stopped the treadmill and yelled over to Peppy "Something wrong?"

The hare responded, "Nope, I was just catching my breath and was looking over n you direction".

Smiling, she turned the silent treadmill back on and began to run again. Peppy stood up form the bench press and began to weave his way in between the exercise equipment. He arrived at the door and reached for the button to open it. He didn't seem to get why this was the only room other than the crew quarters, that had a manually opened door. The doors hissed open and took one step outside into the corridor when a deafening alarm blared and the normally white lights in the hallway turned red. The confused hare turned around and faced Krystal, who had the same confused expression on her face, and nodded to her. They knew what to do and that was to report to the bridge.

Krystal hopped over the treadmill's guardrail and began to weave her way through the equipment, quicker then Peppy had, even leaping over some of the exercise machines at on a few occasions. She reached the door and ran out. Peppy was absent form the door, she looked down the hallway and saw he had already reached the lift at the end and was waiting for her. She sprinted off towards him as fast as she could

_Silver Streak's_ Bridge

11:49 Am.

The main doors hissed open as the Hare and Vixen jogged in. Slippy and Falco were already present and were standing in front the main monitor. "What's going on Fox?" asked the confused female fox.

"I don't know exactly, sensors on deck 3 detected a tear in the fabric of space." Said the fox.

"How is that possible? It would be impossible to accurately open a wormhole inside a moving ship, it would be too hard to calculate the coordinates to successfully open without opening _inside _something, like a wall. Could just be a coincidence that a ship was warping in on our position? " Remarked the hare.

"I don't know. This wormhole is different, it's a clean cut in the fabric of space. So clean, I can't send a signal through it and determine where it opened. It would require an incredible about of power to open a wormhole so neatly." Replied the concerned Vulpine. "Plus, it doesn't match any warp signature of any ships on record, whether its form Cornearia or Venom. It must be a new ship of some sort. I can't even begin to decipher it its subspace frequency. It… keeps changing."

"Fox, if it doesn't match any known warp signatures, then maybe its not form this system!" remarked a now panicking Slippy.

"Hmm that actually sounds logical!" said Peppy. "Imagine, we might be making the first contact with another species other than Lylatian! This could be the event of the century- "

"Something's coming through! Star Fox team! Grab on to something and brace for impact!." Yelled a panicked Fox.

Fox held on to the control panel, Falco pressed himself up against the wall, Peppy held on to a monitor, Slippy rushed to a stationary chair sat down at strapped in and Krystal, whom seemed to be the most freaked out, jumped for the pole Slippy's chair rotated on and held on for dear life.

Rob, whom was quite up to that point, began a countdown to impact. His metallic voice rang out '10, 9, 8, 7,"

The team began to tense up. "4, 3, 2, 1 IMPACT!"

The team froze, waiting for a thunderous crash, but there was nothing, just silence. Slowly, the team let go of their objects, and began to gaze at each other. Fox was the first to move. He walked over to the monitor, which was blank and said, "Rob, scan deck 3 for damage."

The robot said "Scanning… No damage."

"Well what happened down there?

"Something came through the portal"

"A ship?!" asked the excited Hare.

"Negative" said Rob.

"Then what?" Asked Falco

"A life form! Exclaimed Krystal. "Fox there is something down there! I can sense its brain pattern!"

"Can you tell what its thinking?" ask Fox.

"No, its unconscious. I can tell it's stressed though, so I'm guessed its never been through warp before… umm"

"What is it Krystal? Ask Falco

"It's waking up. Its thoughts are very complex so its intelligent, and… Fox, it's armed! it has some sort of rifle, very primitive compared to our weapons, but I think it can still cause some injuries if your hit by it, and… wait! How? Fox, the other weapon its armed with, a sword of some sort, is giving off energy wave, that slightly resemble Cerian technology!"

"What?" asked Fox? "How can that be? Never mind. Guys lets get down there, we are going armed, we don't know what to expect."

He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and hatch opened in the floor where emergency weapons and body armor was held. Everyone, except Peppy, walked over and reached down, picking up a Sub machine gun, 2 clips of plasma bullets, and a helmet. The helmet visors could only be seen through from the inside, on the outside, it was a reflective gold, like an astronaut's visor.

Peppy sat down and faced the team, which were now armed and clothed, and said, "Ill try to get cameras back online and monitor the creatures movement."

"Okay. Do your best Pep. Let's get going team!"

End of section

_Silver Streak_

Deck 3

12:03

A confused and dizzy Tom stumbled down the gray, metallic hallway. He tripped, crashed shoulder first into the left wall. The hall was fairly large, about 10 feet across and 15 feet high. With the dizziness beginning to fade, began to check for injuries on his arms, legs and body. Checking out ok, he raised the 177 and tilted Bur, ready to lash out at any moment's notice. He began to walk down the hall. What ever he was inside of, it looked advance. He approached a double door. Tom stared at it, and then began to look for a way to open it. He took a step closer and much to his surprise, it opened on its own, releasing a loud hiss, which startled the teen. Beyond the door was a window, which showed one of the most amazing things Tom had ever seen.

He was in space. Hundreds of hundreds of stars were beyond the window. In the distance, he could see a swirling nebula colored in a mix of blues, teals, and greens. He could see a plant in the distance, it was a tan color with a massive ring but appeared to be uninhabited. He was taking this all in very quickly, he began to get more confused than ever before. He stumbled back into a wall with a thud. _How can I be in space? Is this some crazy government project? Or did I go off the deep end and am I imagining all this_?

Suddenly he heard the hiss of another door opening across the room. Spinning around, he saw four figures, two were slightly taller than he was, one was far shorter than him and one was about his height. All of them wore black helmets with reflective gold visors and were wearing casual clothes surprisingly.

This was enough to scare Tom though. He started to breathe heavily. One of the tall ones said "please put down your weapons, we mean you no harm." Tom froze. "I said please put down your weapons." He repeated. Tom remained still. Then the other tall one said " Hey! We said put down your damn weapons!" and took a step forward.

Scared out of his mind and fearing his physical safety, Tom yelled, raised his FAMAS, which he held with only one hand, pointed it at the aggressive tall one's head and pulled the trigger. A click and quick pop was heard and then a ping and crack as the 177. Caliber pellet embedded itself in his visor, making it half way through. Tom then realized they were all armed. He turned and ran as they the four figures ducked for cover, firing in the process.

Plasma missed Tom by inches as he ran for the door he entered. He ran back down the hall he warped into moments before. He passed the exact place he came in, noticing there was a blue stone identical to the one he saw in the cave. He ignored it out course, for he was running for his life. He kept running until he got to the end of the hall about twenty feet from the stone. He ran left around the corner and pressed his back up against the wall, though he couldn't press flat up against it because his back pack was in between them. He though he could ambush them from here.

He slipped Bur in the space between his belt and pants. Grasped the FAMAS with both hands, he peeked around the corner. The figures were in the hall. The one his height appeared shocked and said. "Where did this come from?"

The short one responded "That looks like a sample. It must've fallen out of the box."

"Do you know what this is the symbol of?" said the one his height. "Its-

Tom saw a chance. They were distracted. He jumped out from hiding and began firing. He surprised the beings. They scrambled for cover as 7 pellets flew by. One of them struck the one his height in the leg. It yelped in pain as it stumbled, then got to its feet and took cover in a doorway. He kept firing but his shots started loosing velocity around the 12th shot. _I can't be out of Co2. I haven't even used half the magazine._ Then it hit him. He now knew why Alex sold it. _This piece of shit is defective! It leaks Co2!_ He threw the FAMAS to the ground. He needed to get out of hear. He decided he was going to run on the count of three. _1,2,3 NOW!_

Tom bolted off down the hall as a plasma bolt clipped his shirt. He though he himself wasn't hit, the heat from the small burning section of his shirt blistered his back. He kept running until he saw a sign that said crew quarters. He could hide there. Strangely, all these doors had doorknobs and didn't open automatically. All of them had small windows

He started running down the hall. He opened the third door on the left as quietly as he could and slipped in and closed the door. He drew Bur from his belt and waited. Minutes passed. After what seemed like forever, he heard footsteps. Peaking through the small window, he watched them pass, guns drawn. First was the one of tall ones, then the short one, and then the other tall one and lastly the one his size. It was holding its weapon with one hand, the other hand holding its bleeding thigh.

He didn't know were he was or how to get home. _I should try kidnapping one of them. Maybe then I can find out where the hell I am_. He slowly opened the door and slid out into the hall. Sneaking up behind the one he shot, he then lifted Bur and held it to its neck.

The being had frozen instantly. He tapped it on the shoulder and pointed towards the room. It nodded and slowly walked backwards. Just for good measure, he put his arm around its neck and held tightly. He slowly opened the door and pulled the being inside. He slowly shut the door. After being sure the others were gone. He said "ok where the hell am-"

He was cut short after the being smashed the back on its helmet into his nose, causing it to start bleeding instantly. The being broke loose from his grip but Tom wasn't about to let himself get shot. He tackled it from behind, knocking it to the ground and kicked it weapon of its reach. Dropping Bur, he jumped on top of it and started to punch its back as hard as he could. Muffled yelps were heard from inside the helmet. Pushed himself off its back and prepared his next attack, a series of kicks to the ribs. Something stopped him though. He noticed the thing had a tail, a blue one. Curiosity replacing his anger, he kneeled down next to the injured being.

He rolled it over onto its back. It cringed as it rolled from its injuries. He studied the being. It remained still as he observed it. _Its either into much pain or its scared stiff._ He thought. His eyes just by chance passed its chest, causing a wave on guilt to pass over him as he noticed the being had breasts. It would appear that he had just pounded the crap out of a female. "Oh my god" He said aloud. He wanted to know what this thing look like. "You speak English, right?" he said. It slowly nodded. "I'm going to remove your helmet" It said or did nothing.

Reaching around the edge of the helmet near its neck, he grabbed hold of it and slowly slid the helmet off. The helmet out of the way, he saw what the being really was. A blue female fox? Tom's breathing got irregular. "No way.. Are… are… is your name.. Krystal?"

"Yes" the fox responded. It she appeared as confused as he was.

'Here let me help you up" he reached his hand down.

"Umm, I'm fine" it said.

She slowly got to her feet. She stood there, starring at him. They were both silent. The situation was awkward. Finely Tom spoke. "Your leg is bleeding"

"Yeah you shot me" she said quietly

"Umm yeah I'm sorry about that" he replied

"You do know you're the enemy still" she said suddenly

"Huh? Listen I'm sorry! That guy scared me-"

It was too late though. She didn't here the rest of what Tom had to say. He was interrupted by a roundhouse kick to the head from her good led, which knock him knock instantly

End of the chapter.

AN. Sorry this chapter was considerably shorter than the other one. I just wanted to get it done so I could go to sleep. The minium im going to write for chapter 3 is going to be at least 5,500 words, so count on the next update to be a pretty big one

Also, you may notice towards the end of the chapter, the quailty and detail went to hell and got shitty. Again, i was tired as hell, it was like, 11:45, and i just wanted to be finished with the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 and a half

Authors note

Authors note

Now as I said at the end of chapter two, I am going to have at least 5,500 words in this chapter or more. I am going to cover A LOT of stuff, like Tom's time in the brig, to… well I wont spoil it for you. I will also have a surprise at the end for you people who enjoy the story.

In this boring-at-first-but-later-exciting chapter. Jail time, arguments, and Slippy's frustration with a Nintendo DS. (Sorry, I just had to say that)

Chapter 3

_Silver Streaks _brig

1:23 PM

For about the forth time in one day, he was confused, dazed, and had a headache. He was laying down on his stomach again for the third time also, and on a cold, hard surface. But it wasn't his floor. It was metal, his floor was a soft carpet. He pushed himself up. His head hurt very badly. He didn't want to open his eyes, he was afraid of what he would see. First, he was on a space ship of some sort, then, he saw Krystal? _This isn't happening, Krystal is part of a video game series._ He thought. _Maybe that bagel I ate earlier was moldy and caused me to hallucinate._

He swung his legs over the right side of the bed. His eyes were still closed. He knew he wasn't on Earth, he just didn't want to believe it. _It's a dream, its all just a dream, _he repeated to himself. He didn't want to believe anything he saw. He sat for two and a half minutes. Already, he grew bored. He felt he needed to open his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes, just a crack.

He saw a small 4 by 8 jail cell. He was in jail? He didn't remember doing anything illegal. Then the horrible memory of seeing Krystal and getting round housed kick in the head came back to him. Maybe it all _was _real. Looking around the room, he saw 4 walls, a sink, a toilet and a bed, which he was sitting on. One thing that caught his attention was the fact the cell had bars. He was expecting a strange energy door or something like on Star Trek.

Still dizzy, he stood up and walked over to the bars, his feet making soft taps on the metal floor as he walked. He approached the bars and grabbed on to one with each hand and tried to shake them. The sturdy bars didn't move an inch.

A feeling of defeat coming over him he walked back over to the bed and sat down. He just by chance glanced out into the corridor and saw that his backpack and Bur were sitting across the hall against the wall. They had taken everything, his pocketknife, backpack, DS and Bur. _Damn it! They took my shit. _He thought. He felt really bad now. Not only did they take his prize possession but they also stripped him of his only form of entertainment, his DS. He groaned. "Shit"

_Silver Streak's _bridge

1:30 PM

"How the hell does this thing work?" Slippy said aloud. He pressed the buttons, trying to figure out the handheld device. He didn't get how the game worked. He had gotten past the title screen, which said Metroid Prime: Hunters, selected a file and chose a planet, but all he could do is walk forward, backwards, strafe left and right, jump and fire. The control pad wouldn't make him turn, the A, B, C and D buttons all made him jump and R fired the gun.

"Maybe Krystal broke it when she round housed the kid in the head and he fell on it." Said Falco.

"Maybe you should shut the hell up Falco" remarked Fox "she wouldn't have had to kick him if you hadn't stepped forward aggressively and scared the crap out of him. He probably wouldn't have started shooting if we had done it my way."

"Your way?" he said while standing up" It would've taken forever if I hadn't stepped in, and you're making it sound like it's _my_ fault Krystal got shot."

Also standing up, Fox said "Maybe I am, you stupid chicken-"

"Long range scanners have detected multiple warp signatures 1,000,000 kilometers away dead ahead." Rob interrupted "Four medium sized, modified Venomesse frigates."

"Pirates!" exclaimed Peppy. " No group of ships would be out this far. They must have detected the wormhole on deck three. That thing put out a tremendous amount of energy. Falco, you might get the chance to get some dog fighting in this month, but first, Rob hail them."

"Hailing."

There was silence.

"No response" said the robot.

Krystal, whom had been silent up to that point studying the sample she found in the hall, said, "I can sense excitement and confusion on those ships… They are preparing to attack!

"Rob, zoom in on the frigates"

The monitor immediately locked on to the battle group and zoomed in. They had a strange, barrel shaped object at the front, an thick cylinder shaped part extending back from the front, then, were a purple, exposed core was supposed to be, there was an armored sphere where the core was supposed to be then three rows horizontal of small engines, 4 on top, 3 in the middle and another 4 on the bottom. All had a blood red paint job

(A.N. in case I did a crappy job at describing the ships, they are slightly different, larger versions of the battleships from the third mission in Star Fox assault.)

Suddenly, the barrel part of the frigates began opening, one at a time. Bursts of smoke were visible from the openings, as six Invader three type fighters launched from each frigate, twenty-four in all.

"Fox, it will be difficult hitting all those fighters with just the turrets..." His voiced trailed off as a grin spread across all the teams faces, even Krystal, who had not smiled since find the sample in the hall.

Excited that he finally had a reason to get into the cockpit of an Arwing again, Fox said, "Star Fox team, report to the launch bay and get ready for take off. Peppy, now is the perfect time to give the Arwing II a test in combat. On our way down to the launch bay, use the computer to move it to catapult six. I want to be out of the way should something go wrong with the launch process."

"Okay Fox. After prepping the Arwing II, I'm going to head to turret 3 and try to cover you guys." Said the Hare "Rob, start priming main cannon batteries one through four. Give them half charge. I don't want to ruin the team's fun on them"

"Affirmative" whirred Rob

"Thanks, Pep. Okay team, let's go"

The team walked towards the main door. It opened with a hiss and they all bolted down the hallway. The door hissed shut behind them.

Peppy briskly walked over to a launch control computer next to the main terminal. He quickly began to tap the keys. A green outline of the catapults came up. After tapping some more keys, a box came up saying, "Do you wish to load Arwing II to catapult 6?" He clicked yes. "Lousy safety programs 'do you wish to load Arwing II?'" he mocked. "Of course I do! Why would I have even clicked the load option if I didn't want to load it?' the hare said. He easily got irritated how virtually _everything_ now a days had warning stickers or something similar, even on military equipment.

With the loading process done, he checked the normal Arwings, then stood up and said Rob, "Raise shields to half power. Their fighters shouldn't do much harm. Also, fire on the frigates when they are within range to be targeted accurately."

"Affirmative"

Feeling that what needed to be done wasdone, he then walked over to the main door, which hissed open, and walked out, as the doors hissed shut. He then turned left and jogged down the hall towards the elevator. The door opened and he stepped in. He turned around and hit the button that said "Deck 1" which was the smallest deck where the turrets could be accessed.

The elevator doors shut and the room lurched as the lift rose. Within 10 seconds, he was on Deck 1. All it the deck was a small hallway with eight doors on each side of the hall, each leading to anti-aircraft turrets. Stepping out of the elevator, Peppy walked to the third door on the left. The door was a circle shape that split horizontally when opened. He tapped the button on the right of the door. A hiss was heard as the airtight door opened, revealing a small 5-foot long cylinder shaped hallway with a seat at the end. Getting on to his hands and knees he crawled down the small tube as the door shut behind him with a quick hiss as the door sealed.. Reaching the end, he tapped another button on the side of the tube, causing the seat to rotate 180 degrees so that it faced him. He crawled into the seat and sat down. On the armrest was yet another button. He pressed it and the chair rotated back to its original position, then it slid forward so a control panel and joystick were within arms reach.

He reached over to the panel and tapping one of its few buttons, which was labeled "power on". The other buttons were fire selectors. His were single shot, which were all cannons firing at separate time, triple link, which was three of the six cannons firing once, first being the left side, next being the right side. The last choice was "all linked" which was all cannons firing at once, though most gunners said there was no point in using this function because firing all cannons at once would cause all the turrets to heat up at once and due to a design flaw, there wasn't enough coolant to cool all the cannons. The computer would then lock the cannons, preventing further firing to keep the barrels from melting until all six were cooled down.

He grabbed hold of the black joystick in front of him. He moved it up, down, left and right. The bubble shaped turret responder to every move instantly, passing his quick test.

Peppy then pointed the turret back to its original position and waited. The flight of enemy fighters would be arriving soon. He tried to enjoy his last few minutes of peace.

_Silver streaks _fighter launch bay.

1:39 PM.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. The words "launch bay" were glowing on a small screen above the door. The four team mates walked out of the elevator into a very large room. It was about 400 yards long and 100 yards wide, though only quarter of it was an area which you could walk on because after about 75 yards, there were fighters, then a 100 foot drop off were fighter were stored. The other 375 yards was take off space for fighter launching off the catapults.

The team stepped off the elevator and began to make there way across the room as quickly as they could without tripping over tools, spare parts, a lot of aircraft weaponry and other various items Slippy had left on the floor. Falco, Slippy and Krystal separated form Fox as they ran through the obstacle filled room. Fox's prototype Arwing II was two catapults over from the normal Arwings in case of an accident.

Fox heard a loud crash and a very irritated Falco yell, "DAMN IT SLIPPY!" Fox assumed the bird of prey had tripped over one of Slippy's possessions that were scattered on the ground.

After running around the left side of a smart bomb that was sitting on top of a stand (Fox had wondered why Slippy left an armed bomb of such a large proportion just sitting unattended in a room filled with aircraft.) he saw a familiar blue G-Diffuser sticking up among the debris. Sitting on a catapult ready for launch was a prototype Arwing II. Further down, he saw a blue energy door fade into existence as the metal door opened behind it. The energy doors purpose was to keep an atmosphere in the hanger. Anything except air could pass through it, including aircraft.

The Arwing II was slightly faster than a normal Arwing due to its smaller size and new emergency boosters in the G-Diffusers. It could rival the speed of the Wolfen The Arwing II's size reminded him of the original Arwing, which was smaller before their upgrade after getting paid for rescuing Sauria from General Scales. It was also a bit more maneuverable then its predecessor in an atmosphere environment but due to the smaller G-Diffusers, it had less maneuverability in the vacuum of space. It made up for this loss, however, because the Arwing II was even more adaptable then the original Arwing. The Arwing II wasn't made to replace the Awing. It was made for missions the Arwing couldn't handle easily, though, that wasn't very often.

He stepped onto the catwalk on the left side of the Arwing II and approached a terminal, which had a bundle of wires extending from the back of the box shaped object to the underside of the Arwing. After hitting the "open" button on the keyboard, a click, then a hiss was heard the airtight canopy opened up, revealing a sophisticated looking cockpit.

Stepping away from the terminal, he walked across a ramp that extended to the catwalk to the Arwing II. His boots made a clanging noise as he walked the 5-foot long ramp. Reaching the end of the ramp, he reached left foot down, placed it on the seat, and then placed his right foot down on the seat. From there, he put his hands on the edge of the cockpit and lowered himself down so his feet were on the pedals on the floor that controlled the G-Diffusers. He then tapped a key on far up on the dashboard. It turned from white to a dim red. The canopy then started to move downwards and closed with a hiss as it was air sealed and the a click as it locked in place.

From there, he pressed a white button in the middle of the dashboard on the far right side. It turned green and a deep humming noise was heard as the G-Diffusers came to life. He then pressed the last button in the short process of turning on the Arwing II. A gray button lied above the G-Diffuser button. Upon pressing it, the button turned white and the single engine whined to life.

Fox looked over to his left where his teammates Arwings were. He saw Krystal finishing up the last of the original Arwings start up process. Sensing someone was looking at her, she looked over at Fox. She looked down and tapped one more button and then looked up at him and gave him thumbs up, indicating she was ready. She then turned to her left and gave the thumbs up to Falco, who then passed it on to Slippy. Fox tapped a button on his wrist communicator, opening a channel to the other pilots.

"Everyone ready?" Fox said.

"Yep" responded Slippy.

"Mhm" said Krystal

"You bet your ass I am" remarked the Falcon

"Okay. Slippy, you have the first occupied Arwing, you can launch first this time" Fox said.

"Ok Fox"

"Everyone else, you know the drill. Now lets tan some pirate hide." Said Fox.

After a few seconds, a clunk then the sound of wind was heard as the first catapult tore down the hanger and through the energy door. Next, Falco launched with in a similar fashion. Fox looked over at Krystal one last time. She was already looking at him. She gave him an affectionate smile, then looked forward and pressed her head against the seat as the catapult launched her Arwing forward.

With Krystal's Arwing gone, he saw his original Arwing. He felt sort of guilty leaving to fight in a battle with a different aircraft. He had gone through so many wars and battles with it, in a way it was part of his family. He shook the guilt off. He faced forward and pressed his head up against the seat. He reached to his left and grabbed hold of the throttle. Gripping it tightly, he slammed it forward. A signal was sent through the wires attached to the Arwing II to the terminal, giving the command to jettison the cables, raise the ramp and launch the catapult. A controlled explosion was heard as the cables were kicked off. Next was a humming noise as the ramp rose up. Last, a vibration went through the Arwing as the catapult came to life. The Arwing lurched forward, accelerating rapidly. Fox felt the G's on his body as he rushed down the hanger, through the shield door and out into space.

Fox relaxed as a chime was heard indicating he had cleared _Silver Streak_ and could break away from the take off corridor. He looked ahead and saw three bright lights coming from the Arwings engines in a line formation. He knew his place was up front. He gripped the throttle tightly and pressed a button with his thumb on the side. He jerked backwards as the Arwing II's G-Diffuser's emergency engines light, causing the small plane to accelerate to an even faster speed. The white dots grew larger as he approached his team. Soon he was passing underneath them. After getting in front of them, he increased his altitude so he was level with the rest of the flight. Tapping a button on his wrist communicator again, he said "Everyone take off okay?"

"I got out fine," Said the toad.

"I'm alright over here," said Falco

"Mhm, thanks for asking" replied Krystal

"Alright then. The enemy is near and they are approaching rapidly. Star Fox, prepare to engage.

The Invader 3's were closing on them. The Invader 3 was like Venom's Arwing. Besides the Wolfen, they were the only fighters that truly posed a threat to the Arwing when they weren't in a group. Twenty-four of them were going to be a challenge. The two groups were getting closer by the second. Suddenly an Invader 3 fired on the Arwings. Red bolts of plasma streaked by the blue and silver planes as they broke formation. The Arwings returned fire using their cannons mounted in the nose. A 3 shot burst of green bolts of plasma slammed into one of the Invader 3. Its shields held as first shot hit it, then they flickered as the second round hit, then the ship erupted into flames as the third shot pierced the shield and smashed into the hull. It wasn't destroyed but the fighter was crippled. There was no way it could continue fighting. Falco had landed those shots. Being a pilot of honor, despite his attitude, he decided to let it go. It wasn't fun hunting prey that couldn't run.

Meanwhile, Fox was having a bit of difficulty shooting down an Invader 3. The pilot was obviously skilled. He had already faked out Fox twice. Once he acted like he was going after Krystal, but suddenly pulled up, nearly shaking Fox off his six. The second time, he just flew straight until Fox was directly behind him. _He must think he's shook me off_ thought Fox. Suddenly, he went into a dive. _Shit, I can't believe I fell for that!_ He thought. He quickly went into pursuit. Fox heard Peppy's voice over the radio. "Fox, we have another flight of Invader 3's coming in. They are heading for _Silver Streak_. Ill try to hold then off but its sixteen on one, plus I have a blind side where I cant hit them."

"Damn. Ok we will try to move in and cover you. How much further until Rob is within range to start firing?"

"We have six and a half minutes until- crap! Fox, we have just been hit by an EMP weapon of some sort on the left side of _Silver Streak_. Shields are down over main cannon two I need your cover!"

_Silver Streak _shook slightly. Rob's voice was heard as he contacted Peppy. "Main cannon two has suffered a direct hit. Unable to hold a charge past 36."

"Fox I need that cover now!" yelled the Hare

"Okay. I'm on my way. Igniting emergency engines now."

"Alright Fox. I don't know how they have EMP weapons. They are incredibly hard to make. I don't know how the got hold of one. Lucky that was a small one and hopefully it was their only one."

Fighter swarmed around the battleship. He managed to shot down 7 of them. Then they started to avoid the only active turret by attacking the other side of the ship. _I need some help here Fox. Hurry up!_ He was horribly outnumbered. He couldn't handle them alone._ Wait that's it_ he thought _I need help_. He released his tight grip on the joystick and tapped a button on his wrist communicator. He said " Rob, reroute my communicator to the brigs audio system. I want to have a chat with its occupant.

_Sliver Streaks _brig

1: 50 P.M

Tom was out of his mind with fear. He knew something was going on. All sorts of thoughts were running through his mind. _Maybe the ship's power source is melting down or maybe it's under attack_. Suddenly a loud voice was heard, scaring the ever-loving crap out of the teen. "Listen, you invaded our ship, shot one of our team members and overall caused a ton of trouble, but I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. I'm going to open your cell door. Go right down the hall until you get to an elevator. Enter it and head to deck one. From there, choose a door on the right side and enter it. You will find a turret at the end of the tube. Get on it and start shooting at passing fighters." Said the elderly voice. _Do a barrel roll!_ Imminently flashed through his mind. _Ok unless I really did go nuts, that HAD to have been Peppy._ He thought.

The sound of moving gears was suddenly heard as the door opened in front of him. He slowly stepped out, looking left, and then right to make sure it wasn't a trap of some sort. Both ways clear he walked out into the hallway. There was really nothing of interest in there. Other than a few other cells, his stuff and a keypad (he assumed it was for unlocking the doors) the hall was pretty plain. Grabbing his stuff, he walked down the hall and into the elevator. He pressed the deck 1 key. The doors shut and the elevator began to move.

A.N. God damn, I just want to get this chapter over so I can get on with the story. Hahaha

_Silver Streak_ deck 1

Turret 15

1:59 P.M.

"Mother fucker!" Tom yelled. Trying to hit a moving target with a stationary gun seemed impossible. It was most likely because he had never fired a gun like this before. Another fighter flew by from above. Tom yanked the joystick back, aiming the turret up, and pulled back on the trigger. The turret shook as the six cannons fired. He followed the target down. Although it had an astonishing rate of fire, six rounds a second, and incredible accuracy, only one shot hit its target. He wasn't sure if he should even consider that a hit, all it did was skim the fighters shields and pretty much deflect off into space. " Peppy this is impossible!" he yelled out the open door. Peppy had opened the door to both the turrets to talk with Tom and give him instructions since he didn't have a wrist communicator.

"Its not impossible, it takes some time to get used to it" Peppy responded

"It's been ten fucking minutes!" the obviously mad Tom said

"That isn't a lot of time. You will get one eventually. And watch the language. I don't know where you came from but I know that's a curse word where ever you're from" said the hare

"Well excuse me. This turret is useless though." Responded Tom.

"Well what do you want to do? Go out there in an Arwing and dogfight?" yelled the hare

"Hey, I've flown my family private plane on multiple occasions. I think id do better out there then here." Said the teen.

(A.N. that's actually a true fact. I have flow a Cessna before (a 151 I think) so I figured I could give Tom the ablilty to fly to some extent. Dont expect an ace though)

" Well why didn't you say you were a pilot? We have an Arwing on the catapult ready for launch. Head down there and take off" said the Hare

"Umm okay" _Shit! What the fuck did I get myself into?_ Thought Tom.

"Are you going or not?" yelled the Hare

"Yeah, okay. I guess Ill go" responded Tom "How do I make the chair turn around again?"

"It's the only button on the armrest" said the Hare

Tom pressed the button on the armrest. The chair vibrated as it slid back one foot, then turned 180 degrees so he was facing the tube he had entered through. He sat up off the seat and then got on his hands and knees and crawled through the tube. Once he reached then end, he grabbed his stuff that was to his right and stood up as the hatch closed behind him. "Umm it's the bottom deck right?" Tom asked

"Yeah" replied the hare

Tom walked over to the tube that led to Peppy's turret. He kneeled down and looked into the down. The first thing he saw was an explosion as Peppy scored is eighth kill. " Hey do you have anything I can use to communicate with you? Said Tom. Without saying anything, he reached to his wrist communicator and snapped a ear bud off of it and handed it to Tom.

END OF PART 1

A.N. ok some stuff is happening in my town right now so its gonna be a while before another update. I am going to post what I have done now to keep you folk's occupied for a week or two. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half part 2

Chapter three, the other half

Chapter three, the other half

A.N. I apologize for the huge delay in the other half of chapter three. I finished a 12,000-word chapter back in about a week back in May but… my flash drive saved like 4 paragraphs of work for some reason. I didn't want to do it all again so I worked on it here and there. Ill post what I have done now and the last section will be up soon. Please hang in there.

_Silver streak_ deck 1

" Well why didn't you say you were a pilot? We have an Arwing on the catapult ready for launch. Head down there and take off" said the Hare

"Umm okay" _Shit! What the fuck did I get myself into?_ Thought Tom.

"Are you going or not?" yelled the Hare

"Yeah, okay. I guess Ill go" responded Tom "How do I make the chair turn around again?"

"It's the only button on the armrest" said the Hare

Tom pressed the button on the armrest. The chair vibrated as it slid back one foot, then turned 180 degrees so he was facing the tube he had entered through. He sat up off the seat and then got on his hands and knees and crawled through the tube. Once he reached then end, he grabbed his stuff that was to his right and stood up as the hatch closed behind him. "Umm it's the bottom deck right?" Tom asked

"Yeah" replied the hare

Tom walked over to the tube that led to Peppy's turret. He kneeled down and looked into the down. The first thing he saw was an explosion as Peppy scored is eighth kill. " Hey do you have anything I can use to communicate with you?" Said Tom. Without saying anything, he reached to his wrist communicator and snapped a ear bud off of it and handed it to Tom.

The ear bud reminded him of a blue tooth headset colored like an Ipod. He slipped the bud into his left ear. It felt unusually comfortable which was strange because normally ear buds would annoy the hell out of him. The material around the part in his ear felt almost like silk, yet it was hard. He would have to ask about it later. He turned and dashed down the hall towards the elevator. He stopped in front of it and hit the key with the arrow pointing down. A chime sounded as the door opened.

He stepped into the elevator. It was fairly large size. He assumed the size was for moving machinery. Either that or a lot of people. He looked at the panel and saw a large button at the bottom labeled launch bay. Tom pressed it. It clicked then the doors closed as the elevator began to move down.

_Silver Streaks _Bridge

2:00 Am

A silent, emotionless robot tapped at the keys on the main computer. What appeared to be a third arm extended from his right shoulder into a port on the computer. This "arm" was used to connect directly to all the main systems in on the ship. This new upgrade was added to Rob after the aparoid war and was defiantly worth the investment. Rob could plot a course, raise shields, fire weapons and scan for incoming attacks or changes in a battle all at once.

Every two and a half minutes, he would scan the battlefield for threats either to the pilots or the ship. Rob made a clicking noise as he computed the data. Two new problems have come into the battle. The first was the fact they were near a planet now, Sauria. The second is high power readings in the frigates.

The robot ran another scan on the battle. This one however was concentrated on the frigates. The robot clicked again as he computed the data. This detailed scan showed a blueprint of the frigates. Everything appeared normal. Then something caught the robot's attention. The space used for storing fighters in the middle of the ship was a lot smaller. In its place was a retractable, old particle cannon. This type had been retired a long time ago mainly because unlike new particle cannons similar to the _Silver Streak's_,these models used actual shells making them difficult to reload.

Old models used hardened plasma that would become a burning semi liquid after firing. The new models would fire an electric pulse down the barrel, thus reducing the weight of the ship because it wouldn't need to carry the heavy shells the old models used. With the reduction of weight however, the range of the new models was reduced. After retirement the old cannons soon leaked onto the black market despite their large size.

The cannons aboard the frigates posed a massive threat to _Silver Streak_. Without hesitation, the Robot opened Com channels to the entire team. "WARING. ENEMY FRIGATES ARE ARMED WITH HIDDEN MODEL-ONE PARTICLE CANNONS. PREMISSION TO DROP INTO OBRIT AROUND SAURIA TO TAKE EVASSIVE ACTION" said the robot.

The request came too late though. With astonishing speed, the cannons were deployed. The doors on the underside of the frigates opened. The cannons extended straight down and fired in a matter of five seconds. The four rounds slammed into _Silver Streak_. The ship shuddered as the shields flickered.

Rob ran a scan for damage. The robot clicked as it computed. There was no physical damage but the shields were reduced to 27.4 percent. Another hit like that would shatter the shields and hit the ship with a high chance of crippling it. It was impossible to launch a counter attack because _Silver Streak _was still out of attack range. Rob was programmed so that if a large enough threat was posed to the ship, it could act without commands. Rob made another clicking noise as it made preparations to change course and drop into orbit.

The ship lurched as it altered course towards Sauria.

_Silver Streak's _main elevator

2:02 am

Five times in one day. Five times in one day Tom has woken up on the floor. He got to his knees, then stood up. His mind was fuzzy. He just remembered the room tilting suddenly and being thrown up against the wall, hitting his head in the process. He decided to try to call Peppy to see if he knew what happened. "Peppy… can you hear me?"

"Yes I can, you okay?"

"If you count being thrown against a wall and smacking your head, then yes. I'm doing just fine. What the fuck just happened?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. Rob requested to drop into orbit around to avoid getting hit by particle cannon rounds. Apparently, we were hit. I'm guessing Rob has overridden the command program and acted on his own."

"Sounds logical" replied Tom. He didn't have a clue as to what that meant so he went along with it. There was a chime as the elevator doors opened. In front of him was a massive room. He stepped out into the hall and looked around. It was filled with all sorts of parts. He assumed they went to the Arwings. He saw engines, cannons and what he thought was a G-Diffuser. He continued walking across the room.

He looked to the far end of the room, past all the weapons and parts and saw a blue, transparent wall at the end. He assumed it was some sort of shield door. What its purpose was he didn't know. On the other side was what looked liked a planet, getting closer by the second. While the planet distracted Tom, he felt a hard thump on his foot and tripped. He hit the ground hard shouting damn it. He got to his knees quickly and then looked behind him and saw what looked like a cannon. About a foot away he saw a rack. He guessed hit had fallen off of it.

He got to his feet and looked right and saw nothing. He then looked left and saw something that was etched into his memory after playing hours of Star Fox with his friends, the Arwing. Although the Arwing was a fictional plane on earth, it still held the place of his second most favorite aircraft of all time, the first being the F14D Tomcat.

_To think I'm about to fly one of those things…_ Tom thought. His heart sank. How was he going to do this? He could barely fly a Cessna 152. Now he was about to step into the cockpit of a space fighter equipped with lasers and smart bombs and be forced to dogfight with other ships. _I as good as dead_ He thought.

He proceeded towards the ship while walking around other parts and weapons scattered about. He was soon looking down the jet engine at the back of the Arwing. To the left of the Arwing, he saw a terminal with catwalk next to it. Extending from the terminal were wires and tubes connecting to the ship. He walked towards the terminal. There was a small screen displaying the statues of the ship. The Fuels cells were charged, weapons were online, G-diffusers online, engine scan ok, life support systems green. He looked at the few buttons on the terminal. There were three buttons and a keypad. The three buttons were Lock/unlock, Run scan and open cockpit. He pressed the open cockpit button. There was a loud hiss as the canopy rose. He then stepped away from the terminal and walked down the catwalk.

His heart was racing as he approached the end. He sighed as he as the catwalk ended. Tom turned and faced the plane. He observed it trying to stall for time. Tom saw a very shiny white ship. Towards the end were equally shiny blue G-diffusers. Below the G-diffusers were laser cannons. They looked beautiful, in some odd way. He felt bad, seeing how he was most likely going to annihilate this ship when he crashes into something or gets shot down.

He took a deep breath. Tom removed his backpack. He gave the bag a light toss. It tumbled through the air and landed on the seat. He then removed Bur from his belt. Tom stepped off the catwalk onto the Arwings seat. He kicked the bag off the seat and then lowered his foot to the floor. He then placed bur on the floor, then put his hands on the sides of the cockpit and lowered his other foot to the floor and sat down. Tom kicked the bag again with the back of his foot. It slid under the seat. Tom then slid Bur underneath the seat also. He looked at the control panel. It was small. There were few buttons but a lot of other things like gauges and dials, none of which made sense to him.

Feeling defeated, he took another deep breath and contacted Peppy.

"Peppy, I'm in the cockpit. How do I start this thing?"

There was a delay. Five seconds later Peppy responded.

"The startup process is pretty much the same for all single seat fighters. Why do you need help? I though you said you were a pilot?"

"Yeah about that, where I'm from planes are very different plus I can barely fly to begin with. I kind of lied a bit."

"Well that's great. If you cant fly get back up here ASAP. Your more of a use up here then down there."

"No. Listen, I'm scared shitless of the thought of flying this ship but I have experience flying. I've never used a stationary gun before. I think I have a better chance flying this SOB then using a turret. Think about it."

There was a silence.

"Ok you convinced me. Press the white button at the top of the dashboard. This will turn red and close your canopy."

Tom reached to the top of the dash and hit the circular button. It changed from white to red as the hare said it would. The canopy then began to move down. Once it closed completely there was a hiss as hit became air sealed.

"Alright, now what"

"Around the middle of your dashboard you will see another white button. This will turn green when you press it and start your G-diffusers"

Tom scanned across the dash and found the button. He pressed it. It turned green. Tom felt a sudden vibration though out the ship. It then suddenly stopped.

"Ok. Done"

"You should see a gray button above your G-Diffuser button. It will turn white when you press it and start you engines.

Tom found this button quickly and pressed it. It turned white. He felt the engine whine to life behind him.

"Done. Now what do I do?"

"You should see a lever on you left. Hold it sideways with your left hand. Push it forward hard when your ready to launch. You know what the control stick is right?"

"Yeah"

"Hold that with your right hand. The pedals on the floor control your G-Diffusers. The left pedal will make you bank left. The right will bank the craft right. That's pretty much it. Make sure to press your head against the seat when you take off."

"Okay"

Tom grasped the throttle tightly.He pressed his head against the seat and thought _Three, two ONE_ and slammed the throttle forward. There was a loud thump. Tom didn't know what that was. Fearing there was something wrong with the Arwing, Tom closed his eyes waiting for something bad to happen. Much to his surprise nothing happened. Then there was a humming noise. Tom quickly looked to his left and saw that the ramp was rising. _No turning back now_ he thought. The Arwing then began to vibrate Tom knew the ship was going to launch soon. His speculations soon came true.

The Arwing shot forward. The skin on Tom's face was pulled back as numerous G's were pressed onto his body. Tom began to groan loudly as the G's strained his body. The blue field at the end of the hanger approached quickly. Not knowing what to expect when passing through the field, Tom tensed. Much to his surprise, he passed through without feeling a thing. The G's were gone. Tom looked around. In front of him was a beautiful, vibrant blue and green planet. To his right was the void of space. The only thing he saw was blackness and stars.

To his left, Tom saw red and green lights flickering back and forth, explosions and four massive ships that resembled the battleships for the 3rd level of Star Fox Assault. Tom knew that was his target. He prepared himself mentally. He felt he was going to die real soon. Tom took a breath in and pulled the control stick left.

The Arwing responded instantly, rolling to its left. It was now vertical. Tom then pulled back causing the Arwing to turn in the direction of the battle. With the Arwing pointed in the general direction of the battle Tom leveled out. He was already sweating and he wasn't even in real danger yet. Thoughts ran through his mind. _How will I do this? I'm going to be such an easy target_._ Why am I even here? Star Fox isn't even real!_ He tried to shake off the thoughts. He would figure out all of this later. Tom pressed the throttle forward. The battleships started to get closer rapidly. He soon entered a debris field. Ship parts shot past the canopy. Occasionally the Arwing would shutter as a piece of debris struck the ship.

An emotionless female voice suddenly rang out from all around him. It said "Warning, light damage on fuselage. Recommended that you raise shields."

Tom, who was startled by the voice, said aloud to himself "Who the fuck is that?"

Much to his surprise, the voice responded "I am a training program used for teaching beginner pilots the basics of flight"

"Okay" said Tom "How do I raise the shields?"

"Either raise it manually or use a voice command."

"What, just say raise shields?" Questioned Tom.

"Affirmative" It said.

"Ok, raise shields."

Tom saw a white wave slide across the Arwing, form a bubble, then fade to the point were it almost couldn't be seen. The voice then said, "Shields raised."

"Cool! Can you help me fly this too?"

"Not directly, but I can provide instructions." It responded

"Well I guess that's okay," said Tom

"Enemy at 5 o clock, press both G-diffuser pedals and cut the engines" the voice suddenly said.

Without hesitation Tom stomped on both pedals and pulled the throttle back. He jolted forward as the Arwing slowed suddenly. He felt his backpack hit the back of his legs and heard a metal on metal noise as Bur slid across the Arwings floor Suddenly a gray fighter flew by overhead. Tom didn't get a good look at it but it looked familiar.

"I recommend that you fire on the target." Said the voice

Again, Tom didn't hesitate as he listened to the voice. He pulled the trigger on the control stick. The nose of the fighter lit up in a vibrant green as bolts of light shot out from under the nose. Four of the five shots missed. The last one skimmed the fighter's shields. Noticing it was under fire, the ship swerved left and disappeared.

"Target hit. Shields at 97 percent."

"Shit" remarked Tom

Space

2:15 P.M.

The enemy's numbers on the battlefield was being reduced. The Star Fox team was starting to take control of the battle despite the odds. If the team could take out a few more fighters then they could go after the frigates without having to worry about being attacked from other targets besides the turrets.

"Fox, we done here? I want to tear those frigates apart." Remarked Falco.

"Hang on Falco. We need to down a few more Invaders before we attack them" replied Fox

Slippy suddenly said "Fox! I've-" but was interrupted by Falco.

"Don't even say you have an enemy on your tail Slippy" said an annoyed Falco

" I wasn't going to say that bird brain, I've got a new contact on radar approaching rapidly. It's not an Invader. It's an Arwing!

"What?! That cant be right." Said Fox. He didn't doubt his friend. He just couldn't understand how there could be another Arwing on the battlefield when there was only four active members of Star Fox. Fox looked down at the blue screen on his dashboard.

This screen was also on the original Arwing but had been upgraded and was far more advanced in the Arwing II. The original version was just a radar screen that displayed the position of targets in the area. It could also display the types of enemies, such as air or ground, by displaying little boxes next to the radar blip. The problem was that the screen simply got too cluttered with all the words and other things, such as shield levels. Thankfully for the pilots, the information feature could be toggled on or off with the press of a button. Most pilots kept it turned off.

The new version solved this problem by turning the original into a touch screen. Pilots would simply touch the target on radar and the type of target, shield percent and weapon type would be displayed. It was far better than its predecessor because it was more organized.

Fox looked at the screen. He let go of the throttle and touched the new target on the screen. The screen felt warm on his fingertip. A line slid out from the right of the blip and formed a box. Letter by letter, words began to spell out in the box. Slippy was right. It was in fact an Arwing, number Zero-One, Fox's Arwing. Its shields were at one hundred percent, had light fuselage damage and was using its standard nose cannon. The Arwing was registered to the Star Fox team, which meant hit couldn't be a duplicate made by pirates.

"Your right Slippy, It is an Arwing, but who is flying it?" asked the Fox.

A thought ran through Fox's mind. It must be Peppy flying the Arwing. But why would he be coming out here when the _Silver Streaks_ shields were so low? He would be around _Silver Streak_ if he were flying that Arwing trying to cover it from Invader's. Fox decided to find out what Peppy was up to.

"Peppy, what are you doing? _Silver Streak _needs your cover more than us." Said Fox.

There was no response.

"Peppy, you there?" he asked again.

There still wasn't a response.

Fox, now very confused, decided to see if ROB knew why Peppy wasn't responding.

"Rob, is Peppy on board Arwing 01?"

An emotionless metallic voice responded instantly. "Negative, Peppy is on board _Silver Streak_."

"Then who is onboard Arwing 01?" Questioned the vulpine.

"Unknown" the robot responded.

"Then who the hell is in MY Arwing?" said Fox, who was more confused then he had been in a while.

"Fox, its brain patterns are the same as that creature that was on _Silver Streak_" said Krystal. "That thing is flying the Arwing?"

"What? That thing stole my Arwing?" Said Fox.

"You, uh, want me to take it down?" said a tempted bird of prey. He had never shot down an Arwing before. He wouldn't mind blowing one up.

A.N. For some reason, my piece of shit Flash drive didn't save past this part so had to rewrite it. please excuse any parts that seem to have been written poorly.

"Wait, please don't shoot. I just want to help." Said Tom

"Why should I believe you? You shot one of our teammates." Said Falco

"I wouldn't have fired if one of you didn't move towards me suddenly"

There was no response. Tom was guessing who ever he was talking to was the person who scared him.

Suddenly a Metallic voice rang out. "WARING, ENEMY FRIGATES ARE PREPAREING TO FIRE SECOND VOLLEY OF ROUNDS. ADDITIONAL FIGHTERS HAS BEEN LAUNCHED. PLEASE ELIMINATE THE THREAT."

There was silence. Tom decided to speak up. "You folks still there?"

There was still silence. Finally someone spoke up. "Yeah we are" it was a different voice. It another males voice. It sounded calmer. "Listen, we can't go after the frigates with the fighters on our backs. We are not going to shoot at you because we will need on the help we can get. We used a different radio frequency to come up with a battle plan. Usually if you destroy one ship in a fleet of ships, the rest will retreat fearing more will be destroyed so we are going after one of the Frigates. Slippy, Falco and me are the most experienced pilots so we will handle the fighters. You and Krystal will go after a frigate. You get all that?"

"Yeah sounds simple enough." Responded Tom

En Route to the Frigate

2:30 P.M.

Although the frigates appeared close, they were actually further out. Tom had formed up with his new wingman. Since then they hadn't said a word to each other. Tom decided to try to end the silence.

"So, how are we going to attack this thing?" he said

"Just hit the center of the ship with everything you have." She responded. After that it was silent, again. After a few moments, he tried again.

"I'm sorry for shooting you," he said

"I've been treated for the wound. It hurts but I'm okay." She responded. After that, it was silent, yet again.

He decided to try one last time. This time though he wasn't going to hold back.

"So since your part of Star Fox, have you given up your search for the answers behind Cerinia destruction?"

"What?! How do you know about Cerinia?! Only Fox knows about it and I doubt he has told you."

"You would be surprised at how much my race knows. If I make it through I will tell you some things I know." Replied Tom

"Alright. You better survive" Said Krystal.

Near the frigate

2:37 PM

Tom's Arwing shuttered as turret fire struck the ship. His sheilds had already at 84.2 and he had only been there for five minutes. Tom simply didn't have the skill to weave through the cannon fire while keeping his aim on target. One pass dropped his shields nearly 30 percent.

"Krystal I can't do it. I'm not good enough." Said Tom

"Keep trying, just fly around the shots" she replied.

"That's just it, I can't"

" I can't do this on my own you know" she said

"What if I keep the turrets occupied?" Tom suggested.

"Give it a try. I don't know how it will work."

Tom slammed the throttle forward. The Arwing accelerated rapidly. He rolled the Arwing to the left and pulled up. He kept turning until he was parallel with the frigate and approaching it from behind. As he flew by the left side, he pulled back on the throttle and stepped on both the G-diffuser pedals. This resulted in a dramatic loss in speed for the Arwing. Almost immediately after he slowed down, almost every turret on the left side opened fire on him.

His shields were dropping rapidly 80, 77.7, 65.1. Suddenly a silver ship shot by over his canopy. It flew straight at the frigate and fired round after round at the center of the ship. It then pulled up. Tom saw a new object near where Krystal's Arwing was. A small red object was speeding towards the frigate.

Warning sirens started blaring as the shields reached critical levels. Realizing he couldn't stick around to find out what that red thing was, he released the pedals and pushed the throttle forward. He rocketed forward. He thought he wasn't going to get out of range in time. The turrets were going to destroy him. Suddenly a thunderous explosion was heard. (A.N. I know you cant hear sound in the vacuum of space but who cares? It's a story) A red light cast shadows on the Arwing.

"What the hell did you do Krystal?"

"I weakened its shields with cannon fire and finished it with a smart bomb" she replied.

"…Holy shit…" said a impressed Tom. He didn't know a smart bomb was so powerful.

A voice was heard. It was the one that threatened to shoot him down earlier "Great news! The fighters are completely destroyed and the frigates are preparing to warp out of here. Congrats you guys.

Sauria

Low orbit

2:50 PM

After going over the landing process, Tom was ready to land, with Peppy's help of course. Tom was flying behind Krystal, who was following the others as they prepared to land/

"Okay, shields are down. Land at anytime" said Peppy.

Fox's ship approached the opening at the back of the ship and disappeared as he flew inside, followed by Falco, then Slippy and Krystal. Tom pressed gently on the G-diffuser pedals and pulled back on the throttle to slow down. Pulling the stick back, he pointed the nose up so the Arwing would be caught in a gravity field, which would move the Arwings to a rail system that would bring them back to the hanger.

Suddenly the metallic voice rang out again. "WARNING: ONE LAST ENEMY FIGHTER IS APPOACHING _SILVER STREAK_. IT IS SEVERLY DAMAGED AND IS ATTEMPTING A KAMMAKAZI ATTACK. SHOOT IT DOWN"

"Shit!" yelled Falco "It must be that bastard I let go earlier."

Tom looked left then right. He saw a burning object approaching at full speed. It was defiantly going for _Silver Streak_. Without hesitating Tom pushed the throttle forward and banked right. He put the burning ship in his crosshairs and fired. The nose lit up as plasma left the barrel and shot out into space. He was a horrible shot. Every round missed its target. He couldn't hit it with weapons so he decided to hit it with the next best thing.

A.N Sorry for the cliff hanger folks but this is all for this upload. check back soon


End file.
